


I 'like like' you

by preciouslittleshit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciouslittleshit/pseuds/preciouslittleshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas mentions that Meg asked him out to prom and Cas had agreed. Dean gets jealous and they fight. When Dean can't take it any longer he confesses Cas that he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I 'like like' you

“Meg asked me out to prom,” Cas broke the silence. Dean looked up from where he sat on his bed, his back against the wall and his homework on his lap. “What did you say?” asked Dean expressionless.

“Meg asked me out to prom. I said yes,” Cas answered.

“What? Why?” Dean asked, sitting up straighter with his voice slightly trembling while he tried hard not to sound too shocked.

“No one else is going to ask me to prom, Dean. And you said you wanted me to come too.”

Dean scoffed. “You know I don't like Meg. And you're gay in case you forgot,” he mumbled.

“I know that I am gay, Dean. But as I said, no one else is going to ask me so I didn’t really have a choice.”

Dean got back to his homework, ignoring the way his chest tightened by the thought of Cas and Meg together. Honestly he didn't believe that Meg was the only one who would have liked to go to prom with Cas. Sure, Cas was a bit of a nerd, with his good grades and books and stuff, but the guy was hot too, with his deep voice and his constantly messy hair and his piercing blue eyes that could look through your soul. Surely, Balthazar would have gone to prom with him too… Or Aaron. Why wouldn't anyone want to have Cas as a date to prom or even as a boyfriend?

“You are going with Lisa, right?” Cas' voice cut his thoughts, as the blue eyed man tried to keep their conversation going.

”What? Oh.. uh.. Nah. I didn't ask her,” Dean murmured not looking up from his lap where his notebook was sitting.  
He wrote down a number, the answer to the exercise he was working on, that would probably turn out wrong anyway when Cas asked, ”Why? I thought you liked her.”

Dean swallowed. “Well… I don't 'like like' her,” he said quietly.

Cas stared at him with his head tilted slightly to the left and with squinted eyes. “Are you saying you do not have a date yet?”

Dean shook his head and looked up at Cas. Cas, his best friend since they were eight years old. Cas, who he knew was gay but decided to go to prom with a girl anyway because he thought nobody else would. Cas, who was more than a best friend to him. Cas, who he realized he was in love with only a few months ago. Cas, who he wanted to ask out to prom but apparently came too late.

“Then ask someone out. Someone you 'like like',” Cas suggested, doing the air quotes. Dean let out a small laugh when he did the air quotes, it was just too adorable.

“They're already going with someone else,” Dean shrugged.

Cas opened his mouth only to close it again, not knowing what to say next. “But I only said yes to Meg, because you wanted me to go. You have to ask someone else out I don't want to go alone,” Cas said with worry in his voice.

“You're not really going alone, Meg's your date remember? And I can't just ask someone out I don't have feelings for.”

“I am going to prom with someone I don't have feelings for too, so please just ask someone else,” Cas begged.

“It's not that easy,” Dean sighed.

Cas rose from the chair at Dean's desk where he was sitting on, doing his homework and hissed, ”Well I don't care, because you know what? It is easy! It is easy for you, because you're handsome and funny and everyone likes you and they all would agree to go to prom with you. Even if that someone you have feelings for has a date, they would probably dump them if you asked them out.”

Dean looked at Cas with big eyes, considering to tell him that it's him they were talking about. He decided against it and stood up instead, standing in front of Cas and explaining, ”I just can't okay? I can't lose that person by asking him out, because he probably doesn't even like me that way. Not everyone wants to date me.” Dean cringed when he realized he had used male pronouns. Cas knew that Dean was bi, but he was avoiding giving him hints to who that special someone could be, because once Cas would find out that it was him he'd probably say what Dean feared for. _'I only see you as a friend'_ or something like that.

Cas probably didn't even notice the male pronouns because he was groaning, ”Well, what am I going to do now? Because you wanted me to go to prom and now that I have someone to go with you just withdrew because you're suddenly in love with someone and you can't ask them out because you're so afraid that they'll say no! I can't just tell Meg 'I'm sorry but my best friend Dean Winchester decided to back off and I don't want to go anymore because I only was going to go because he wanted me to.' And since when do you even have feelings, because as I remember you were the one with the many girlfriends and boyfriends that changed every week and who always had a story about how good the sex was.”

Dean’s face was burning and his cheeks were probably red by now. Cas’ words felt like knives cutting through his heart. Dean shouted right back, ”Oh, I'm so sorry that I actually do love someone! Maybe you haven't noticed, but for a few months I didn't even go out with someone and I didn't talk about 'how good the sex was'. You know, I thought that you were my best friend and that you would understand it and but apparently I was wrong.”

Cas tipped with his index finger on Dean's chest and growled, ”Don't tell me that I'm not a good friend Dean! I did realize that your dating habits changed but I thought you were going to tell me if something was up. And I know how you hate 'chick flick moments', so I decided to wait for you to confront me when you were ready to talk about it. And now after like five months you tell me about how you can't go to prom because you're in love with someone who already has a date but you won't even tell me who it is? I always thought best friends tell each other everything because they know they won't be judged.”

Dean looked at Cas' blue eyes that were sparkling with anger and he thought _'fuck it'._  
_'If Cas is going to be a bitch about it, then fuck it I'll tell him.'_

“Fine! You want to know why I didn't tell you? Because it's you! You are the one I have feelings for, the one I'm in love with!”

“What?” Cas stared at him, his expression had changed from anger into shook and Dean thought _'yep. I fucked up.'_

When Cas didn't say anything else Dean decided to just tell him the rest of the story and then get the fuck out of this place. Maybe he could change his name and move somewhere nice in Europe. He could get a wife and a few kids like his Dad always wanted.

“A few months ago I realized that you just always kinda have been there and I wouldn't want it any other way. I realized that fuck, you were hot and also cute and adorable and how could someone not love you. I don't know why I found out that I'm in love with you now and not earlier but somehow I just always liked you a lot more than just buddies and… and now I fucked up because I actually wanted to ask you to prom but now Meg already asked you and I mean if you had feelings for me you would have told me, but you never even implied anything or flirted with me or I don't know and… I'm so sorry Cas. That's why I didn't want to tell you because I knew I'd only lose my best friend.”

Dean sniffed and breathed unsteadily as he put his school work in his backpack, not even daring to look at Cas who hadn't said anything for the last five minutes Dean was rambling. When Dean turned around to exit the room Cas gripped his right wrist and Dean found himself looking at Cas who looked somewhat hopeful. “Do you mean it?” he whispered.

“Of course I mean it. I just poured out my heart to you,” Dean said uneasy, his eyes burning and he was on the verge of crying. Cas let go of Dean's wrist, but only to step in front of him and put his hand on Dean’s right cheek. Dean felt Cas’ thumb stroking his cheek lightly and his own breath hitched when he noticed that Cas was leaning forward to kiss him.

Dean didn't know what has gotten into Cas but he decided if this was really going to happen he might as well enjoy it.

Dean closed his eyes and only one second later he felt soft lips on his own. Cas’ right hand moved from Dean’s cheek to the back of his neck, playing with the little strands of hair there while his other hand rested on Dean's waist. The kiss started slow; Dean's hands found his way to Cas’ muscular back pressing him even closer to his chest while Cas was nibbling on his lower lip. Cas let out a quiet moan when one of Dean's hands wandered to his biceps gripping it tightly as if he was afraid that Cas would disappear the minute he let go.

Dean used the advantage of Cas' slightly opened lips and slipped his tongue inside. He was welcomed with an overwhelming warmth and he instantly explored all the new places Cas' mouth was offering.

When they both needed air to breath Cas was the first to reluctantly pull away from Dean's mouth but he didn't step back or anything, instead he pressed his forehead against the taller man and let out a shaky breath that Dean could feel tickling on his swollen lips.

They didn't move for a while but when Dean couldn’t bear the uncertainty that was creeping up his spine anymore, he said hesitantly, ”Cas?”

The blue eyed man drew back but only so he could look Dean properly into his eyes. Blue eyes met green ones and Dean felt himself falling in love with Cas all over again.

“I love you too assbutt,” Cas whispered with a goofy smile on his lips, “I always have and I thought you would never be into me because you also never implied anything and-“

“It doesn’t matter anymore. We’ve both been blind idiots, but we’re here now right?” Dean interrupted him.

“Yes Dean,” Cas sighed happily.

“So will you go to prom with me then?” Dean asked and he felt himself blushing so he hid his face in Cas’ shoulder. “And will you also be my boyfriend?” he added, his lips brushing against Cas’ skin.

“Of course Dean,” Cas said and Dean didn’t need to look up to know that Cas was smiling.

They stayed in this tight embrace for what could have been hours. Cas was humming into Dean’s hair while Dean's face was still pressed against Cas’ shoulder.

Dean sighed blissfully and he could smell Cas and Cas smelled like watermelon and cinnamon and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!  
> [Tumblr](http://preciouslittleshit.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
